Dr. Fredric Wertham
"Stay off the drugs, friend. Maybe then you'll be a match for me." *'Player:' overgrownbat *'Name:' Fredric Wertham *'Nicknames:' Fred, Doc, Bald, *'Themesong:' FRED THE ACTION MEDIC *'Gender:' Male *'Sexuality:' Heterosexual *'Age:' 42 *'Nationality:' German-American *'Build:' Athletic *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 210 lbs *'Team:' BLU *'Job Class:' Medic *'Current Load-Out:' : Medi-Gun : Blutsauger : Ubersaw : Lollipops *'Parents:' Emeric Wertham (Deceased), Mala Wertham (Deceased) *'Siblings:' None *'Offspring:' N/A, the guy's swimmers don't work. Personality Fredric Wertham cares about his job and his teammate’s well-being more than he probably should. Friendly, outgoing and humourous , Fredric approaches his job as a medic on the BLU team with vigor and sometimes grace. Though he prides himself on being a level-headed and optimistic kind of guy, Fredric can also be incredibly childish and quick to anger. When appealed to however, if he feels that you deserve it, Fredric will try his best to help you with whatever you need. Since returning from Vietnam, Fredric's temperament has become volatile and somewhat violent. He is quicker to anger and more easily upset History Fredric’s player is a dumbass who thought the RP took place in the present, which makes Fredric a bit of a time-traveler. Fredric grew up with his father on the outskirts of Seattle, which meant that he lived a relatively sheltered life up until his teenager days. His mother had died in childbirth, leaving Fredric's father, Emeric Wertham, to tend to Fredric's upbringing. Emeric Wertham had immigrated to the US in 1965 from Nuremberg, Germany. Emeric was the owner of the only sweet shop in town, which meant that Fredric was often rewarded with a lollipop at the end of the day when his father came home. He married when he was 19 during the late 80s to a girl who was supposedly named Star but was actually named Helen Smith. He had known her for only a few weeks. She was 4 years older than him. The only thing they had in common was their musical preferences and a huge sexual appetite. This marriage is what Fredric refers to as one of his biggest teenage mistakes. Fredric's father helped put Fredric through medical school, but Fredric decided to study with the army because it would be cheaper. His training had him placed under a Dr. Wong who told Fredric to "shave his goddamn head." It has been shaved since then. Fredric's dad died from a heart attack shortly after Fredric completed his training. Fredric was stationed in Kuwait for two years. As soon as Fredric got back to the US, Star divorced him, having found a new lover. Fredric is not sure how he feels about that, to this very day. He kept himself busy for several years working with the UN and taking part in disaster relief operations. Eventually, he gave his old mentor Dr. Wong a ring, looking for some kind of direction, and was pointed towards the BLU team. And then he time-traveled to 1968. Or something. After joining BLU team, Fredric began a relationship with Kalina Miller, an engineer over a decade younger than him. Eventually realizing that his feelings for the girl were becoming quite serious, Fredric did the only thing he could think to do and ran in the opposite direction – all the way to Vietnam. It was there he figured out what was most important to him. He briefly returned to visit BLU on Kalina's birthday, intending to propose. It was during a conversation preceding the proposal he realized that Kalina still had her entire life ahead of her and that he would just be getting in the way. He did not propose. Having lied to Kalina about where he was stationed, Fredric was in fact in Laos where during transport, his vehicle hit a concealed mine. Surviving the blast just barely, Fredric, his friend Maverick and others were taken prisoners of war by the Pathet Lao before being turned over to the Army of Northern Vietnam. Tortured and starved, it took the captured US soldiers just over five months to make their plans of escape. While the guards were eating, Fredric and the remaining two other men who were alive made their escape into the jungle. Spending even more time in the wild, Fredric’s memory of these events are blurry at best but they were able to signal for rescue. Spending Christmas in a military hospital, recuperating and regaining his strength, Fredric attempted to write to Kalina. His letters were returned as his team had moved on to Dustbowl, a fact Fredric was unaware of. In the hospital, he met a nurse who took a particular liking to him. Tracking down his BLU team, Fredric decided to join again. Traumatized and suffering, the familiar seemed the best decision for him to make – in a battle where no one ever really dies. Once back however, he realized that much of his original team had moved on and the woman he knew as Kalina had changed as well. Fredric is currently playing a game of denial and uncertainty concerning his PTSD. He questions his ability to perform his job when he suffers from flashbacks and hallucinations. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Has a medical degree, unlike some of his peers. *Stamina *Bald, has lollipops. Weaknesses *Pretty much completely blind without his glasses. *ACTION MEDIC *Bald, has lollipops. Relationships RED *Dr. Eberhardt -- NEMESIS *Ardette -- Thinks she's a horrible woman. *Donna -- Glad she's gone. BLU *Kalina -- Ex-girlfriend, it's complicated. *Robbie -- They were pals once upon a time, right? *Tim -- Thought of him like a little brother at some point. *Felix -- His newest friend. *Hahana -- A good friend. *Green -- What a cooool guy. *BLU MEDICS -- WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL Category:Blu Category:BLU Category:Medic Category:Characters